Winter's Breath
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Romantic holiday smut. Sio spends her first Christmas after the war against Objects with her boyfriend-turned fiancé in London. And when it's cold, and your lover offers you copious amounts of wine, things naturally happen. Besides, it's warmer when there's two of you, isn't it? Adam/Sio fluffy smut, lots of smut. (One-shot)


**A/N: I kinda wanted to combine a few ideas, such as snuggling when it's cold, winter, and Christmas and just the holiday spirits overall.**

 **I told myself there wasn't going to be smut, and then smut happened. Welp. Warning, NSFW, explicit sexual content (but still fluffy, I hope). Lots of smut, basically. A belated Xmas gift to my readers who enjoy Adam and Sio's naughty fun times :3**

* * *

" _Brrr_ …Adam, shouldn't we close the window? Seems like we're just wasting the heat otherwise…"

"Hn? Somethin' wrong with fresh air…" The silver-haired man was lounging lazily by the fireplace—and from the looks of it, about to wink into a nap, judging from the way his body was sprawled all over the couch and eyes already half-lidded, even though he and Sio had just finished all the dishes from afternoon tea a mere ten minutes ago. From her vantage point, with that rumpled sweater and mop of messy white hair, he seemed more like a large, fluffy puppy than her fiancé.

She had to quietly muffle her laughter into the sleeve of her oversized Christmas sweater—a gift courtesy of Adam's mother, hand-knitted with great pride. _'Consider this an early Christmas present, for my future daughter-in-law'_ she'd beamed proudly, as Sio turned red as a tomato and stuttered her thanks while Adam stood by with possibly one of the largest grins she'd ever seen on his face.

"Well, I like fresh air, but I'd rather not turn into an icicle either…I don't want to just park myself in front of the fireplace all the time."

At this comment the man on the couch opened one eye, staring with a quizzical expression though no other part of his body made any other movement. "What's wrong with just sitting around? It's the holidays, you're supposed to just laze around and enjoy doing absolutely nothing…they don't do that in Japan?"

Sio smiled and shook her head. "Uh, well, not really…I-I mean, Christmas in Japan isn't as big a deal like it is here in England; in fact, most people work right until Christmas Day. That's why all the parties happen on Christmas Eve and such, at night—when people actually get off work. And the next day you might get it off if you're lucky, but for some it's back to the grind."

Adam let out a low whistle. "Cor Blimey, that sounds beastly. Christmas is a pretty big event here, as I'm sure you can tell…in fact, we Britons like to joke that after October, it's straight to Christmas—November simply doesn't exist."

"Mmm hmm…but, I like it…the streets are so festive, and you can tell that everyone really has a lot of holiday spirit…" She smiled warmly, gazing at the fresh Christmas tree that sat in the corner of their little flat, decked out with lights and ornaments that twinkled merrily. "I hate to say it, but Japanese Christmas has a little too much emphasis on buying presents and stuff…not so much on the family part."

He gave her a wry grin as the girl scooted onto the couch, Adam moving so there was just enough room for her to sit comfortably in his lap. "And also, your country's odd obsession with…KFC fried chicken?"

"Okay, for the last time, _I don't know why_ —but that's just the way it is?" Admittedly, the first time she'd told the platoon and everyone else that KFC was considered to be the classic holiday dinner, they nearly choked on their tea. Both Jess and Adam regarded her with a queer, almost pitying-look, while Mahesh just shrugged and laughed.

"Relax love, I was just teasin'," Adam chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, Sio still pouting slightly in embarrassment. "I am very…happy, that you would choose to spend Christmas with me, instead of back home with your folks." He took her hand and gently stroked her fingers, stopping just a bit longer at the ring. "I know you must miss them."

"Yeah, but…they understand. Besides, we'll be in Tokyo for New Year's, which I can tell you, is a lot bigger deal in Japan." The fire was quite warm, but the frigid air coming from the open window still caused her to shiver slightly, even in Adam's arms. "Are you sure we can't close the window? I know you love the winter air and all, but I'm still cold…"

He sighed, eyeing her with a 'really?' stare as she stared back just as unflinchingly, before a muttered 'all right' and he reluctantly got up and shut it, even pulling the curtains closed. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." She whispered cutely, before giggling into her sleeve again as Adam rolled his eyes. "I sincerely appreciate your efforts to keep me warm."

"You sure are demanding…"

"H-Hey! I-It's not my fault I get cold easily…"

"I thought that was Geronimo's job, not yours love," he teased, but was still grinning. "Since I'm up anyway, anything you'd like from the kitchen?" They'd just had tea, but in Adam's mind, there was never a bad opportunity for food and drinks. Or alcohol. His eyes slid over to the expensive bottle of port that had been Vidocq's present to them. "Actually, how do you feel about mulled wine? It's very British," he exclaimed seriously, before pulling out all the necessary spices. "If you're still cold, I can guarantee this'll warm you right up."

Mulled wine? Sio had tried a little hot sake before, but wine was a different category entirely. But it sounded nice—'kind of like apple cider' was what Adam said from the kitchen—and hey, it was the holidays and they should be celebrating so…why not? "Sure," she replied, leaning over the edge of the couch so she could stare at that fine ass as he sauntered around the kitchen, easily pouring the entire bottle into a pot to which he then added numerous different spices, some of which Sio hadn't ever heard before. Man, what an ass—even though she had vehemently denied any sort of ulterior motives that day when she walked in on him changing, she wouldn't deny that she certainly had enjoyed the view of his gloriously chiseled posterior. And those abs…the muscles were deliciously hard underneath her fingertips, yet the feel was always wonderfully warm against her body.

 _'Ookaay Sio, slow down with the sexy thoughts! You're not even drunk yet…'_ She mentally reprimanded herself, but honestly she couldn't help it. Adam _was_ stunningly attractive; even when they'd first met and his abrasive attitude caused more than one arguing match, still she couldn't help but turn away with red cheeks whenever she stared at him for too long.

It also didn't help that the Japanese considered Christmas to be a lover's holiday, much like Valentine's Day—and in Japan that usually meant romantic trysts at love hotels, or if you were lucky enough, your own home. She'd heard more than her fair share of stories in high school, of girls bragging about how their boyfriends were already reserving hotel rooms months in advance or else just winging it day of. She, of course, as the loner military otaku, simply sat off to the side, and awkwardly attempted to not listen. _'I wonder what they'd think now, if they knew I was spending Christmas abroad in London, and not just with my boyfriend but my fiancé…'_

Soon, the room was wafting with the delicious scent of cinnamon and cloves, along with the slight hint of alcohol as the liquid simmered. The smells, combined with the heat from the fire washing over her, set off a deep stirring of warmth and coziness within her. By the time Adam finally ladled out two glasses of the mulled wine, Sio was stretched out along the back of the couch, blinking dreamily at him as he handed her the glass.

"Uh, you all right there Sio?" Adam gave her a slightly concerned glance as Sio proceeded to down half the glass in one go. "That's an awful lot of wine at once…"

" _Aaaahh_ …don't worry so much, Adam, 'sides it's Christmas, you said we should be celebrating, _riiight_?" She slurred slightly, winking suggestively at him as she clambered clumsily into his lap, struggling not to spill her drink. "By the way, I'm going to confess right now that I very much enjoyed staring at your nice butt while you were making this."

Ah. She was definitely getting drunk. Smirking, Adam took a couple more gulps of his own wine, letting the alcohol's effects flood his system. "My my, I guess you _are_ a voyeur after all…you're a naughty girl, Sio. I think someone needs to be…reprimanded?" Those lips curved into a slightly-wicked grin, his emeralds glinting much like when he took to the field as Jack.

"Ooh, I'm _soo_ scared," she grinned back almost as wickedly, maroons glowing as the last of the alcohol made her more bold. "It's not my fault you have a gorgeous ass. What're you gonna do about it, Mr. Ripper?"

"You are _so_ drunk right now Sio," he muttered, before downing the remainder of his wine. "But you're very cute…so I guess I can forgive you…"

"Aww…I was actually looking forward to your punishment," she whispered seductively, trailing one finger down the open front of his shirt that had somehow become unbuttoned between when he'd handed her the wine and now. "You can be too kind Adam. A girl likes it rough, sometimes…"

Those soft breasts pressed more persistently against his chest, and before both of them lost all train of logical thoughts, Adam made sure to put their now-empty glasses far away from where they would be engaging in some…salacious activities. Her hot breath was laced with the spices of cinnamon and alcohol, maroons half-lidded as she slowly teased his jawline, placing barely-there feather kisses all along his neck and collarbone; Adam groaned slightly as she nipped the slight curve along the bone, a shudder of heat rushing through his body as Sio forced him onto his back. All their time together during DOGOO still hadn't fully convinced him that Sio was in fact quite the seductress when she got into the mood, especially when drunk. Her sweet, earnest honesty was undeniably attractive and just Sio—but the raunchy, wild, ass-kicking girl that took over on the field (and in the bedroom at times) could certainly be just as appealing. Those lips moving down from the sweet spot near his collarbone to his nipples, her fingers coming up to pinch them slightly and Adam couldn't help but shudder and moan. Her hands were nimble and warm, a continued stream of dirty talk coming from her mouth as she licked his chest while running touches all up and down his muscular torso. His cock gave a rather painful throb each time she teased a nipple, causing Adam to unconsciously grind upwards into her loins.

" _Mmmrph_ …you're terrible, Sio. And I love it," he whispered hotly as their lips clashed, tongues wrestling each other for domination. His shirt was practically gone at this point, Sio's hands moving clumsily towards his belt as she undid the buckle with a little difficulty, the alcohol impairing her coordination a bit. Adam was getting quite stiff inside his trousers, but after Sio managed to get rid of the belt, she didn't rip off his pants right away; rather, she gently eased it down just enough to expose the ridge of his pelvis, before ever-so-slowly searing a trail of wet kisses down his stomach, paying extra attention to the special corner at his hips—he jerked slightly as her tongue gave an extra lick—stopping just short of the edge of his boxers, to Adam's slight disappointment.

"You're a bloody tease, Sio…such a naughty, _naughty_ Kitty-chan…" he growled lowly, Sio leering at him with hazy maroons as he deftly flipped her onto her back, before positioning her so she was half-sitting, half-sprawled into the couch as Adam himself moved so he was kneeling between her creamy thighs. "Let's see how you like it…"

"I'm looking forward to it~" She licked her lips hungrily, eyeing him with a smoldering look as he breathed against the smooth skin of her inner thighs. That musky, damp scent that was seeping through her knickers and mingling with the smells of the mulled wine from earlier…Adam had to greatly restrain himself from simply ripping apart her underwear and literally diving in face-first; Sio had teased him relentlessly, so why should she get immediate satisfaction while he was still nursing his erection? Still, he knew she was greatly aroused—not just from the heady smells of her scent, but also the droplets of nectar that were already leaking out, soaking her panties and coating her legs and petite bum with a sheen already.

"I would hope so…considering your knickers are completely wet. You're dripping all over the place, making such a mess…" Adam shook his head mockingly, lifting just a section of cloth aside with a single digit as another traced her wet outer lips, the finger then digging around her slick inner lips as Sio mewled, her legs beginning to tremble and twitch as her hips undulated slightly with each prod. A few more pokes, prods and thrusts later he unceremoniously pulled off the wet fabric and his tongue delved into her soaked hole, licking up all the sweet juices that were streaming out. With each stroke of his tongue she moaned a little louder; he was soft at first, testing out her reactions and which spots were the sweetest, and as her cries grew each lick was rougher and stronger, until she was positively writhing into the cushions, her hands fondling her own breasts or else combing out his hair. Smirking to himself, Adam waited until she was twitching uncontrollably, spreading her pink, swollen pussy open to his invitation to play around with her did he slowly add a finger back in. As soon as he sank the digit into the heated depths of her core she clenched and tightened around the single finger, whining and begging him to stroke her g-spot.

" _Aahnnmm_ …p-please, Adam, play with me…in _that_ place…it's, hard to reach by myself…"

Her pleading whimpers sent another bolt to his already-pulsing cock, the way her voice was breathy and desperate, pleasuring herself in a meager attempt to ease the pressure. "Holy shit Sio, you're seriously going to kill me at this rate," Adam muttered more to himself than her, rubbing his aching cock just a touch outside his boxers as he took a slight breather. "I don't think you quite realise your own prowess…or actually, maybe you do." Regardless, he always did his best to oblige her wishes—but in his own way, of course. Grasping one thigh firmly, he draped a leg over one shoulder before pushing two fingers all the way in, until they were buried to the knuckle and his fingertips rubbed against that slick, sensitive place deep inside.

" _Mmmmmmnnn—! A-Ahhnn…ah! Ah, ah_ , A-A…daa _ammmmm_ …" Her hips bucked in a clumsy rhythm as he expertly fingered her, until she was trembling and quivering on the edge of a climax—and then he pulled his fingers out, leaving Sio shaking with frustration and agony at having been denied her orgasm, especially since he locked both wrists in one hand to prevent her from finishing herself off.

"N-No, noo! A-Adam…don't do this…to me…meanie…"

"That's odd, I thought you said you were looking forward to your punishment?" A lascivious grin as he slowly licked the fingers that had been inside her, still dripping with threads of her nectar. "Mmm, you're delicious…almost as good as the wine, I'd say."

She glared at him for a brief moment, maroons flashing with a dangerous promise of revenge later, but a single puff of hot air against her swollen clit and she nearly broke, fighting desperately against his hold in one hand as he firmly kept her thighs spread. _"Hiyaaa! A-Ahhhnnn…"_ But Adam was relentless, keeping one careful eye on her reactions as he slowly toyed with her hyper-sensitive little pearl, now glistening with a slick mixture of her fluids and his saliva as he licked it just like one would a lolly. Her thighs basically had him in a death-grip at this point, but the more masochistic part of him enjoyed the pain, while the sadistic influences of Jack urged him to tease her even further, until Sio lost her mind and begged for release. Not that he needed to do much—just the way she was crying his name incoherently, back arching constantly as she gasped for air told him that all it would take was just a single moment and she would come crashing down from that dizzying peak.

That is, if he decided to give it to her.

The fire's warmth washing over Sio only added to the overall heat that was pulsing through her body; her mind was being wracked endlessly with stimulation from all sensory inputs: the lingering sweetness from the alcohol upon her tongue, the scent of cloves mixing with her own musk, sweat dripping from every crevice in her body along with her juices that Adam was busy drinking up (and was creating the slick noises of a tongue lapping up water), and speaking of that tongue…another careful lick almost sent her careening over the edge, but not quite. She couldn't decided what to even focus on, let alone where: his hands, one of which was firmly locking her wrists above her head, the other furiously pumping into her hole or his mouth, especially the way his tongue was teasing and swirling around her clit, backing off with a kiss and low chuckle each time she was about to orgasm.

" _Nnnngg…hah, haaahn_ …f-fuck, you, A-Adam…tch… _ahhnn!_ " No matter how hard she tried, Sio just couldn't seem to push herself over; it didn't help that Adam had pinned her in a way so that not only was she entirely exposed, but there was nothing she could do to herself. Only waiting helplessly, at his mercy of when he actually decided to let her come… **"God!"**

"I'm not even close to being done with your punishment, dear Sio-chan…I do hope you're prepared…" A darkly humorous chuckle in response to her wild cursing, though the words seriously turned her on like nothing else. A hot wave gushed out between her legs, Adam's eyes narrowing in pleasure as he watched it drip all over his hands. "Oh? Well well well…just _who_ is the masochist here, between the two of us?" Withdrawing his fingers from her core for a moment, he flicked her sensitive nipples, which were stiff, pink pebbles from all his earlier ministrations and Sio tried not to moan too loudly, clenching her teeth each time he pinched them. "You have the cutest little tits, Sio…forget about those oversized water balloons on other women…"

 _"Oh! O-Oh…ooohhh…"_ Twisting her head into the cushions, Sio made a futile attempt to regain use of her arms, but eventually gave up and just lay there gasping, letting him do what he wanted. The anticipation was killing her…would this be the lick that tipped her over? Or would it be the next one, or the one after that, or…

One moment his mouth would be kissing and licking her petite breasts, very lightly nibbling around the nipples and she would thrash and arch her back; the next second heated digits were pumping in and out of her hole, his thumb rubbing her pink nub while he kissed a trail down from her breasts, until it joined his fingers. Panting, saliva dripping out the sides of her mouth as she whined and thrust her hips desperately, her insides trembling in anticipation at being kept on that wire.

"P-Please! A-Adam, let me go…I, I-I promise, I won't… _ahh_ …touch myself…please!"

He eyed her with a single glance, before wordlessly letting her wrists free and immediately massaging her stiff peaks. Her hands threaded themselves into his silvery strands, pushing his face towards her groin while his hands firmly anchored themselves against her supple thighs. Her hips were bucking with each lick, eager for some kind of extra friction to push her over the edge.

 _"Nngg…hahh, haaah, haaah—!"_ The heat was unbearable; her breath was coming in short pants as Adam's tongue worked her clit, a finger still inside against her g-spot and pistoning in tandem with his mouth. "O-Oh…god, I-I'm… _mmmmnn_ …I'm c, cumming…!"

The couch and Adam's scalp were at the mercy of her nails as Sio finally climaxed, hips bucking uncontrollably as her legs jerked and twitched, her back arching stiffly as she tried to hold onto that feeling, of riding out that long burning heat inside her that caused her insides to convulse and clench onto his digits. _"Nnnngg…haaahh!"_ Her inner muscles continued to pulse around his fingers, as the pleasure throbbed deep inside her each time she bucked her hips.

When Adam finally dared to withdraw his fingers after Sio calmed down, heaving and limp, his face was wet and shiny with her juices. Not just from the foreplay, but she'd squirted a rather impressive amount during her orgasm, his tongue still darting among his lips to taste her essence. Still, it was worth it, considering the outcome; his beloved sniper sprawled on the couch, eyes closed and completely relaxed as she caught her breath, her lithe body glowing with a sheen of sweat and cum. He groaned slightly as his own hands groped his length; he needed to take care of it soon, but not without letting Sio rest first. Gathering their glasses (which mercifully survived their romp), he went back into the kitchen and filled them with the remainder of the wine.

"Mmmm…is that…some more wine?" Sio had opened one maroon, nose sniffing at the familiar scent of cloves and alcohol. "Didn't you say I was drunk enough already…"

"Yes, but I don't mind. That is, if you want some. You don't have to," he shrugged, taking a sip of the warming liquid. "I can just drink your share."

"And have you get plastered?" Sio replied sarcastically, motioning for a sip until Adam handed her the other glass. "Or I guess we could just have drunk sex…but would that even be good sex…" She mused to herself, tipping the glass a bit too far in the process and the rest of her wine sloshed out, all over her nude body and the couch. "Oh, crap…"

"…Good job, Sio," Adam responded dryly, inwardly sighing at the thought of the couch now being stained a permanent red. Why did he think beige was a good color choice, again? Ah hell; at least it wasn't an expensive one. "I think it's pretty clear, what your state of drunkenness is currently…"

" _Uruse_ …if you don't shut that mouth of yours I'll shut it for you…"

He laughed quietly to himself, downed the last mouthful, and then carefully plucked the glass from Sio's hands before she could drop that, as well. "It's all right; it's Christmas, we can do whatever the bloody hell we want, however we want." It was too late to save the couch, but a small bit of wine still remained on her skin, tantalizing drops forming in the valley between her breasts and Adam wasted no time in licking it off.

" _H-Hiyaaaa_ —th, that tickles—!" Sio giggled madly, the sensation an interesting cross between being aroused and ticklish. No matter how hard Adam tried, still each time those soft white strands touched her skin, it would launch her into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "A-Adam…!" Then his tongue was all over her collarbone, her breasts, and her giggles turned into moans as he lapped up the wine from her skin.

"No use in wasting good wine," Adam murmured, taking in the scent of her soft skin mixed with the aromas of mulled wine. The flavor of expensive port, combined with the salty tinge of her sweat and the remaining traces of musk in his mouth…it was an interesting combination, but one that aroused him greatly. He waited until she was writhing again, and persistently grinding her crotch against his bulge did he squeeze a finger inside, to check if she was ready again.

"Mmmm…wait, Adam, you've been doing all the work so far…" Sio sat up in a bit of a daze, steadying herself on his shoulders. "It doesn't seem very fair…"

"Eh, I don't mind, but if you insist…then why don't you dance for me?" A thumb slid underneath her chin, lightly toying with her soft lips as she sucked on it gently. "That is, if you're still capable…" he teased, what with the way she was tottering back and forth, he'd be surprised if she even understood his innuendo. However, much to his surprise, she merely returned his look with that certain glint in her eyes, before slowly climbing into his lap, and carefully sank down on his shaft, both of them moaning as the heat penetrated her tight insides.

" _Aah_ …so, hot…feels, so good…" Despite her lack of orientation at this point, Sio still managed to situate herself relatively well on her fiancé's lap, relishing the tightness inside her. "You…must be close, huh? I can feel it…twitching inside me, throbbing like it's alive…" She rolled her hips unevenly for a bit, trying to find a good rhythm that would satisfy both of them. They hadn't experimented much with this position before, but how hard could it be she figured, regardless of her drunken state. His hands were coming up to cup her small breasts, the fingers lingering just a tad longer against the scar that was now long-healed, before they squeezed and massaged the soft mounds, Sio moaning with delight. She could immediately feel herself getting wetter again, his cock sliding in and out of her with little trouble as he gripped the soft curves of her ass, bouncing her up and down.

 _"O-Ooh…oh, fu—ck…"_ With Adam's efforts, they had settled into a good pace; each time she lifted herself up and then thrust back down, Sio couldn't help but moan at the sensation of being emptied and then filled, repeatedly. "F-Fuck… _aaahh_ , A-Adam…it feels, good…" Panting, she rested her head against his chest, clinging to his shoulders as he thrust his hips upwards each time she thrust down. _"Ooooohhh…k, kimochii…kimochiii…!"_

"You're so cute, Sio…absolutely, adorable," he breathed, kissing all along her neck and shoulders as they moved together, the pace reaching a frantic peak, Sio squeaking and moaning with each thrust. His own cock was begging for release, in fact had been since the beginning—but Adam wanted them to come together, for him to share in the same pleasure as her. Perhaps it was a bit of cheesy, romantic thinking on his part, but the idea of making love well through the night, when the outside was cold and dark and it was just you and your lover enjoying the holidays…he had to admit it appealed to him, just a bit.

" _M-Mmm, mmm_ —A, Adam, I-I can't, I…" Sio's words were slurred between her gasps, but he could tell that she was trying to say something, and not just moaning his name. "I-I, I'm, I'm getting tired…sorry…" Indeed, he had noticed that her hips had been slowing down slightly, but had just thought that she was trying to draw it out. Maybe this position was a bit too strenuous, especially for one as drunk as her.

"No worries, love. Let me take care of that…" Slowly, he laid her into a reclining position, until she was laying on the couch as he climbed on top. Ah, the good ol' reliable missionary position. Despite the excitement a potentially devious position could bring, in the end, you could never go wrong with plain, sweet vanilla.

Besides, his mind whispered naughtily, there wasn't going to be much vanilla left if he was taking the reigns.

After making sure she was comfortable, he thrust back in with a tremendous force, Sio letting out a squeal of surprise, setting a strong pace and rolling his hips with each thrust so the tip would graze her g-spot each time. Indeed, he'd come to learn that it wasn't so much about the speed as it was the angle and position; her inner walls pulled and tightened around him with each thrust, Sio crying out as he groaned with pleasure. "Shit…you feel so good…inside, it's hot and tight…" Holding her close, until she was breathing hard against his neck, her slender legs wrapped securely around his wast and her nails leaving red trails across his back; he breathed in her scent, musky but there was a whiff of something soft and floral, something distinctly Sio that mingled with everything else in the air.

" _Mmmn…haah, haaah_ …Adam— _aahh_ —I love you…" Sio whispered breathlessly as their noses touched, a moment as they were catching their breaths between wet, sloppy kisses. "I love…you…"

"I love you too, Sio…" Usually the girl was shy with her words, so to hear that from her, right as they were both on the edge of climaxing—his heart pounded madly, and he was sure there was a big, stupid grin on his face, but Adam didn't care—this moment, when they were truly together as one, both spirit and body, was the best thing he could have ever wished for. "You're the best, love…"

The couch began to creak slightly, as he sped up the pace and his thrusts became more erratic. They were both so close…he could tell Sio wasn't going to last much longer, judging from her whines and the way she kept tossing her head back, but he knew she was trying to hold out, to wait for him. He laced their fingers together and rubbed her knuckles soothingly, murmuring sweet nonsense into her ear as he coaxed her to wait, just a bit more. Not that she'd have to wait much longer; Adam felt like he was going to burst, a heady, intense pressure building up in his stomach, as heat seemed to pour into every vein in his body. Her soft breasts rubbed against his chest, his tongue tasting the sweat as it dripped into the crevice of her neck. Suddenly, Sio let a low, needy whimper, which continued to escalate with each thrust, until it was a continuous stream of moans and whines.

 _"Hnnng…hnn, nnng…uuuhhhnn, A-A, Adaaaaammmm…"_ Her brows were deeply furrowed and she was fighting to keep her eyes open, but he could tell she was quickly losing that battle.

"H-Hang on…please, just…let's come, t-together…" Pulling her tight, he drove into her with total disregard for pace or anything else, simply pushing and pushing as if he could just bury himself deep inside her…and then there was a tingling in his core as his muscles tightened, the exact moment she let out a harsh cry and her insides instantly started convulsing and squeezing down on his pulsing cock, Adam unable to do anything but moan helplessly as he quivered and released his seed deep inside her womb, hips still thrusting at the sensation while she milked him for all he was worth. Sio's nails were digging painfully into his shoulders and back, but the pain only served to enhance his pleasure, Adam groaning as he rode out the last of the tremors, before finally collapsing into a heap, both of them completely breathless and limp.

They stayed like that for a while, just panting for air and simply feeling each other's bodies, cuddling and nuzzling while tender words and glances were exchanged. By the time the post-orgasm haze was finally clearing, Sio was spooned snugly in his arms, her fingers tracing nonexistent patterns along his arms as he snuggled against her silky hair. The fire had died down considerably, but there was still enough heat radiating from it for them to be comfortable while completely naked—though this was, Sio claimed, because she had insisted on closing the windows.

"See, if I hadn't complained, then we'd be freezing right now."

"Of course, of course…" Though the alcohol had mostly worn off by this point, he was still feeling a nice bit heavy relaxation, content to just spoon comfortably on the couch by the fire…or maybe not just yet, his cock twitching to life slightly again as Sio wiggled around, before subtly draping a leg over his so that the tip of his length just brushed the moist heat between her thighs. Though she hadn't said a word, her actions were crystal clear, especially given how she had quite readily taken the hand that had been resting against her waist and now placed it over her breast.

Spooning it was, then; perhaps for the better, considering that Adam didn't have much energy left for anything intense…for now, at least. Slowly, he maneuvered her hips and legs into the correct position, Sio letting out a pleased hum as he pushed in with little effort. Their hips rocked together in perfect sync, never going too fast—just a steady, even rhythm, Sio sighing deeply each time he brushed against her sweet spot, her hands taking his and guiding it to her sensitive little pearl, her voice just peaking out as he rubbed it slowly, in time with the thrusts.

" _Aahhn…ahh_ , yeah… _kimochii_ …" She pushed back a little more, their breaths getting a little heavier as the tension started getting pulled tight. The scent of her hair, the warmth from her skin against his as he held her close and the pleasant warmth that was building slowly in his groin…Adam sighed with pleasure, relishing in the chance to even be able to hold her like this, whenever he wanted to, now. Their little moments and even sometimes-secret trysts back in DOGOO had been thrilling for sure, but it was nice to be able to openly spend time with your loved one, without having to worry about aliens and the world getting destroyed every five minutes. Compared to the hectic chaos that had dominated much of their relationship, the quiet, maybe even mundane everyday life they had now seemed like heaven by comparison.

The heat inside his lower stomach was building up; yet, as enjoyable as the intimate, slow-burn sex was, his body was starting to nag for some more stimulation. Spooning was good for early morning sex, but now that he'd regained some of his energy, he swore he could hear Jack's voice, whispering a slew of naughty things they could do, even if Sio was still tired…and at that moment, the sheepskin rug that had been lain in front of the fireplace for decoration fell into his view. Adam literally felt his dick get harder as his face split into a grin.

"Mmmm…huh? Adam, why'd you stop—!" The girl blinked her eyes, confused as to why he pulled out all of a sudden, before yelping as he handily lifted her up and placed her on her stomach, right onto the soft rug. "A-Adam?!"

"Spooning is nice, but let's switch things up a bit, yeh?" He eyed her with a devious grin, and Sio felt herself blushing extremely hard, because if he'd put her face-down, then there was only one thing he had in mind.

 _Doggy-style._

Just thinking about it made her face heat up even more and a trickle of hot fluid dripped down her leg. Despite the fact that it was secretly one of her favorite positions, because of all the things he could do and places he could reach, she could never quite get over the fact that he basically had a direct view of her butt and its…corresponding opening. But the sheep's rug was nice and silky soft against her belly, the strands tickling her breasts and torso as Adam lifted her hips up, fingering her first to get her ready. She arched her back and mewled as he scissored her insides briefly, wriggling her hips in his face until he pulled his dripping fingers out and kissed both butt cheeks.

"Now, just relax love, and let me know if things get too rough…although, knowing you, I highly doubt you're the one I have to worry about…"

"What's that supposed to mean—!" She didn't even finish her comeback before Adam started entering her, Sio letting out a cry as the heat pierced her insides, her walls molding tightly to his length. Adam grunted as he continued to push, but not too hard—this stance always made her tighter, since she couldn't spread her legs as much. " _A-Ahhn…aahh_ , so hot…it's burning me, inside…" Whining, she grasped the rug in her hands at the sensation, burying her face in the soft wool.

"Fuck, you're so _tight_ …" Adam groaned slightly, easing in until he was finally buried up to the hilt. "Doing all right?" From his vantage point, with Sio down on her elbows and her sweet little ass propped in the air…she was equally cute and sexy at the same time he decided, her cheeks a bit red from the heat and no doubt slight embarrassment, a tantalizing present all for himself. He licked his lips and reminded himself to start off slow, at least in the beginning. Gripping her hips firmly, he started moving, a shudder going through him as he felt himself being squeezed along her slick insides, back and forth. "You're wonderful…it feels, amazing Sio…"

" _Nnnnggg…hnnng_ , your cock…it's so big…" The words escaped her mouth before she knew it, and her face turned even redder as she heard Adam smirk at her Freudian slip. " _A-Ano_ , I-I mean, it's…you know!"

"Sure, whatever you say Sio." The pace increased a bit more, Sio mewling and whimpering as each thrust became more forceful than the last. It was nearly impossible to stay on her hands the entire time—mostly, she ended up sinking onto her elbows, face buried in whatever was at hand in an attempt to muffle her cries. Her hips were steadily rocking back and forth, her breasts being rubbed into the wool and causing her nipples to become stiff and sensitive. Adam gripped her tightly at the waist, hands occasionally wandering up her toned stomach or else lightly smacking her petite bum. When he changed the angle so he started hitting her g-spot each time, however, Sio couldn't help but moan loudly, her insides tightening at the sudden added stimulation.

" _A-Aaahh_ …A, A-Adaam…f, faster, please…do, it— _haah_ —more…" Desperately, she spared a hand to finger her own clit, biting her lips at the increased intensity. It was harder to keep her balance with only one arm, but she wanted to feel more—craved the intense pleasure rubbing her swollen nub could bring.

"What did I say about not needing to worry?" Adam had only been half-joking, having been with Sio long enough to know that behind that innocent demeanor, she harbored a libido that could put everyone else's (combined) to shame. He'd lost track of the number of times where she wore him out, begging him to continue even as he was exhausted to the bone. Still, it was nearly impossible to say no to her—not with those large maroon eyes and pouty lips, begging him to screw her until they turned into a quivering mess. "Would you like me to fuck you senseless?" He swore her insides convulsed around his cock just a tad at that vulgar declaration.

" _A-Aaahhnn_ …y, yes…please, Adam…I wanna cum…i-it, feels…too good…with you…I wanna cum, a lot…"

She was definitely pretty far gone at this point; Sio rarely used such language, unless she was topping or close to orgasm. Though he supposed, the alcohol probably loosened her inhibitions quite a bit as well, especially since she was considered a lightweight. A shiver of heat crawled down his spine at the thought of being able to let himself go, without needing to restrain himself.

His emeralds darkened to a deep green, the lust clearly reflected in his husky voice. "Your wish is my command, love."

The room gradually became filled with their cries, and the sound of wet skin slapping on skin as the pace became feverish; the scent of the mulled wine had long since dissipated, instead being replaced by the sweaty, rich musk of sex and a bit of wood smoke from the fire. Sio had long since given up on retaining any sense of dignity, instead tearing handfuls of the rug with each push and pull. Adam had wrapped himself around her body at this point, spooning her against him and teasing her clit as he thrust into her furiously. Even her breasts, petite as they were, jiggled slightly at the ferocity at which they were going at it. Her thighs were practically soaked at this point, both of their juices running down her leg and staining the poor rug (which was also well on its way to losing a good amount of wool).

 _"Aaahnn! Aaah! Aaahh! Oh god, oh god…!"_ Sio was being wound up tight, tight tight inside her core, every part of her seemed to be sensitive to something—whether it was the fur against her chest, Adam's hands wandering all over and between her legs as he kissed her back and neck, and of course being penetrated by him repeatedly… Clenching her teeth, she buried her face against her arms, letting out a low, desperate wail, signaling her need to come soon. Though she didn't say anything else, she knew Adam had picked up on her cues, not by his words—for he didn't say anything either—but by the way he readjusted their position slightly, so he could lean over and nuzzle against her cheek. The affection he showed, even as they were basically fucking like animals, stirred that sense of love and the feeling of being with him deep inside her, and as their tongues wrestled each other, she felt her insides pull taut and then start spasming uncontrollably. Unable to control anything, instead Sio screamed and clenched down on him hard, her hips bucking against his as he slammed into her.

"Tch…S-Sio… _ughn!_ " An enormous throb of pleasure pulsed through his entire body, Adam barely able to keep his balance above her as he held her close, absently stroking her body while she shook and trembled during her orgasm, lost in her own ecstasy. Something hot gushed all around his length, mixing with his own cum as he pulled her upwards, gritting his teeth as low groans filtered through anyway, just letting the aftershocks course through him until they settled after what seemed like an eternity.

" _Haaahh…haaah_ …ooh, jeeze…" Groaning slightly, it seemed to take forever before Sio could open her eyes again, even just a bit. A fuzzy image of glowing embers greeted her vision, before she realized that she was still face-down on the rug, Adam sprawled out and half-unconscious above her, breathing harshly against her neck. There was a very definite wet patch between her crotch, but she was too tired to care. "Fuuuckk…I'm wiped…"

"You're tellin' me…you still amaze me at times, Sio." Grunting, Adam slowly lifted himself off her, gently pulling out of her sensitive pussy. " _Umph_ …I think this'll do for a bed tonight…"

" _Fuuuaaaa_ …yeah, sure, why not…" The sheepskin rug was soft and fuzzy, and the dying fire was still giving off a considerable amount of warmth. Besides, Adam's body heat kept her comfortably toasty, and she was far too exhausted to even begin thinking about cleaning up or whatever. Most importantly, she was finally satisfied now, her inner lust properly satiated after three mind-blowing orgasms.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the clock that hung above the mantle chimed, twelve times and she poked his cheek slightly.

"Hnn? Whassit…"

"It's midnight. So, that means…Merry Christmas, Adam."

He opened one eye just a touch, the emerald twinkling with the fire's reflection. "Heh, Merry Christmas Sio…hope you enjoyed your present…'cause I don't know if I have anything else left to give…"

Sio blushed and laughed nervously. "A-Ah, no no no, I…I loved it. Thank you, Adam…good night." She kissed his cheek gently, before tucking herself into his arms.

"'Night, squirt. A Merry Christmas…indeed."


End file.
